Una mirada
by Beauty Dark
Summary: Su vida era tranquila, aparentemente, le gustaba como iba todo pero faltaba algo, al momento de ver a esa rubia, supo rápidamente que era lo que le faltaba a su vida.
1. Chapter 1

De nuevo estaba ese chico castaño en el cubículo 1, él ya era un cliente frecuente de esa clínica, lleno de hematomas y algunos rasguños en la cara, se ve tranquilo en espera de atención, llevaba puesto una camisa de vestir desabrochada blanca, unos pantalones negros y unas sandalias, su cabello hasta mitad de espalda le cubre un poco de su rostro.

-Otra vez tú. -Entra una enfermera rubia y alta. -Siempre estás en problemas.

-Algo así, ya sabe, no me gusta complicarme la vida.

-Que bueno, si fuera lo contrario estarías entonces muerto.

-Jijiji exagera.

-Le diré a Fausto que te revise y curación.

-Gracias.

Era una clínica pequeña, daban atención a gente de escasos recursos y era económica, solo se mantenían a base de donaciones y por qué solo trabajaban dos personas, Fausto VIII era el médico y ella la enfermera, ambos un matrimonio joven que emprendieron su sueño de un lugar donde pudieran ayudar a la gente juntos, a veces tenían voluntarios o también tenían quienes para pagar trabajan ahí en algún mantenimiento, la clínica llevaba 4 años en los que aún con sus bajas se mantenía.

Lo dejo solo en el pequeño catre, espero poco cuando un señor alto rubio entro con una sonrisa genuina. Una bata larga era su única forma de distinguir que era médico pero solo vestía un pantalón de ejercicio y una camiseta, al contrario de su esposa que tenía su vestido de enfermera y hasta zapatos clínicos, cuando el sólo llevaba unos tenis.

-Hola, Yoh Asakura.

-Hey Fausto.

-Dime que pasó ahora.

-Ya sabes, Ryu se mete en problemas. -Tenia un amigo que estaba en una banda y últimamente había una nueva y las pelean eran seguidas, el no pertenecía a una pero al verlo hablarle al líder de la banda le traía conflictos.

-Si, bueno, solo son curaciones a esos rasguños.

-Gracias.

Lo vio irse con esa típica sonrisa y le envidio verlo tan feliz, el tenía amigos, Manta era su mejor amigo y Ryu su amigo, los dos en ese pequeño pueblo eran sus más estimadas amistades, pero Fausto tenía una sonrisa de algo más completo, nunca se le borraba aún y los casos más difíciles, siempre estaba sereno y sonriente, cómo lo sabía, él había estado ahí para verlo, de esas veces que caía por las riñas. Escucho las cortinas abrirse y volteo esperando ver a Elisa con su carrito de curación listo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a una rubia de cabello hasta los hombros, su mirada era negra como la noche y fría. Llevaba un vestido como Elisa pero más corto y suelto, no entallado. Era una hermosura para él.

-Hola. -Saludo con una sonrisa pero ella solo movió una ceja y examinó de arriba abajo.

-Dolera. -Su voz era suave pero su tono demostraba ser todo lo contrario, tomo una solución libre de alcohol, unas gasas, preparo un campo estéril y se calzo los guantes, sin titubeos empezó con las curaciones tranquilamente, sin hacer algún esfuerzo por platicar.

-Como te llamas?

Hubo un silencio en forma de respuesta. -Debemos hacer que nuestros pacientes estén cómodos para que sigan prefiriéndonos. -La voz de Elisa se escuchó pero no se veía, la rubia rodó los ojos y el castaño soltó una risa

-Mph… Anna… me llamo Anna.

-Nunca te había visto por aquí. -Tenia curiosidad, quería conocerla y poder acercarse más, ella se veía como una persona muy dura pero su curación era delicada y precisa, quería quejarse, pero no quedaría mal frente a ella.

-Vengo de otro lugar. -Iba a cortar la conversación pero recordó que estaban siendo escuchados y no quería que le reclamarán por no ser "hospitalaria" -Vine a vivir con mis tíos.

-Wow y quiénes son tus tíos? -Una mirada inocente de Yoh la hizo bufar.

-Eres idiota? -Era algo muy obvio por sus rasgos.

-Anna. -No era un regaño, era más como sorpresa y diversión en la voz de la otra enfermera, que pronto se asomó por las cortinas supervisando el trabajo de la joven.

-Soy sobrina de Elisa… mis tíos son ellos. -se mordía la lengua de no tirar otra palabrota, ellos eran tan parecidos que preguntar era algo tan innecesario.

-Cierto, se parecen. -Las miro detenidamente y luego sonrió.

-Listo. -Ya tenía ungüento en unos raspones y un parche en el raspón de la mejilla. Tan pronto termino la palabra agarro todo y salió.

-Gracias. -Se apresuró a gritar el castaño mientras la veía irse.

-Perdona, es un poco habladora. Pasa a caja cuando creas poder irte.

-Si. -Se quedó sólo unos minutos y camino directo a pagar. La cajera era la enfermera, ellos dos siempre se repartían trabajo, mantenimiento, caja, limpieza, todo lo hacían solo dos personas.

-Hasta pronto. -Se despidió con resignación de no volver a ver a la rubia y salió a la noche de verano, el calor aún era soportable, estaba empezando. Miro el cielo y lo único que vino a su mente era cierta rubia.

-Anna.

Camino lento a su casa pensando en que Manta lo regañaría cuando lo viera, Ryu pediría venganza obvio no quería eso, suspiro y entró a la pensión de sus padres, hace años que habían muerto y un tiempo vivió con sus abuelos lejos, apenas cumpliendo la mayoría de edad regreso a su antiguo hogar, vivía con la pensión de sus padres y sus abuelo pagaban su escuela, vivía al día y no le importaba.

-Llegue. -Sabía que nadie respondería pero daba igual. Se vio al espejo y no vio un ojo morado o la nariz chueca, esta vez le había ido mejor, mañana no le dirían nada en sus prácticas de Kendo, se fue a dormir, estaba algo cansando del día y tenía que pensar en que hacer, mañana tenía una presentación de un proyecto con su amigo y la mayoría del contenido tenía problemas en memorizar, ahora más que tenía en su cabeza a una rubia.


	2. Chapter 2

Siempre creyó que todo iría bien saliendo de la casas de sus abuelos, que al regresar a su antiguo hogar todo sería bueno, los recuerdos llenaban muchos lugares ahí, lo alegraban, no era pesimista por eso cada recuerdo lo hacía sonreír. Pero algo faltaba, anoche fue más consciente de ello. Camino a la cocina pero no era de los que cocinaban, abrió el refrigerador y vio leche y uno yogurt, tomo el segundo y empezó a desayunar tranquilamente.

-Yoh. -Le llamaron la puerta y sabía que sería Manta con algo más que un simple yogurt, desde que sabía su rutina, su amigo traía pan o una comida más completa. La puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a una persona minúscula entrar. -Ya traje un desayuno, lo hizo Nana.

-Gracias. -Nana era la cocinera en la casa de su amigo, él era alguien de dinero, su familia era inversionista así que tenían muchos recursos. -Ya sabes que no deberías molestarte.

-Ninguna molestia, además tú sabes que las puertas deben ir cerradas. Qué tal si te quieren asaltar?

-No tengo nada de valor, Manta.

-Y si son los de la otra banda que te buscan?

-Deja de ser tan obsesivo, Manta. Si me buscan aquí estaré.

-Eres un caso, amigo.

-Oyes estaba pensando en el proyecto...

-No entendiste nada.

-Jijiji

La mañana paso sin más incidentes y el proyecto fue explicado detalladamente por Manta mientras Yoh les daba un resumen más básico y simple, al final su proyecto de un nuevo programa de física fue un éxito. Ellos estudiaban diferentes carreras pero compartían una materia este semestre, física. Manta estaba en administración de empresas e Yoh ingeniería, como el pueblo era pequeño las universidades estaban juntas y los alumnos compartían algunas materias con otros.

-Odio las materias relleno.

-Yoh… esta es materia de relleno mía, para ti es básica. -Iban de camino a casa Manta iba resignado a que su amigo era un despreocupado de primera.

Una risilla fue interrumpida cuando levanto la vista y vio hacia la clínica y ahí estaban las dos enfermeras, la mayor estaba limpiando los vidrios mientras la menor barría, la miro nuevamente y se sonrojo, su cabello era liso y un pequeño fleco presente la hacía verse adorable, su traje de enfermera era unos 5 centímetros arriba de la rodilla y podía admirar que sus piernas estaban torneadas y largas, al parecer sintió la mirada del castaño ya que subió la vista y esos ojos negros se encontraron con él.

-Yoh -Manta ya había caminado dos metros dejando a su amigo atrás, lo miro y pronto siguió la mirada para ver a la enfermera, estaba extrañado, en los años que se conocían nunca mostró algún tipo de interés por una chica y ahora estaba ahí, paralizado.

-Annita. -Saludo con una gran sonrisa. Ella no respondió solo lo miro, murmuró algo y siguió barriendo.

Manta tuvo un escalofrío y miro al castaño con pena -Esa chica da miedo -fue un susurro pero pronto un aire gélido lo invadió y al voltear estaba ahí "Annita" mirándolo y dejando su labor, si las miradas mataran, sentía que ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra y devorado por gusanos. -Ahh -Corrió detrás de Yoh. -Lee mentes.

-Quien lee mentes? Enano.

-ME MATAN. -No la vio moverse pero la rubia estaba detrás de él, soltó un grito lleno de miedo.

-No hables si no cumples con la estatura de un humano promedio.

-Hola Annita, qué tal el día? -Ignorando todo el drama, abordo a la rubia.

-No me mates por favor, creceré, prometo intentarlo. -rogaba el joven mientras la veía caminar y ponerse de frente a su amigo.

-Nunca te autorice llamarme con algún sobre nombre, Yoh Asakura. -Cruzo los brazos y mi miro con fiereza.

-Sabes mi nombre. -Se rasco la cabeza y sonrió algo apenado.

-Si eres un idiota, tenemos tú expediente y te atendí, tuve que verlo.

-Vámonos, amigo. -Manta tomo la pierna de su amigo tratando de disuadirlo pero estaba concentrado en la chica.

-Me gustaría conocerte más, Annita.

-Te gusta el peligro. -susurro Manta mientras se petrificada viéndolos.

-A mí no. Por cierto, mi nombre es Anna Kyoyama, no "Annita". Más vale que entidad eso.-la rubia se dio media vuelta y se metió a la clínica.

-Que fue todo eso? Esa chica es… es….

-Hermosa. -Sonrió a su amigo mientras esté caía de nalgas.

-Te mataran, amigo mío.

-Ya veo que estás haciendo amigos, Anna. -Un sonriente Fausto la vio entrar.

-Para nada.

-Hice la comida.

-Gracias. - tranquilamente camino hacia atrás del recibidor, dónde se podía admirar un pequeño cuarto que constaba de una estufa eléctrica pequeña, un frigorífico bar estos en una esquina a contra esquina una litera y en medio una mesa para 4 personas.

Miro y habían dos recipientes uno con espagueti verde y otro con una ensalada California, unos vasos ya llenos de jugo de naranja y piña, su tío se esmeraba en la comida y hacia todo por tener a su tía lo más feliz y consentida.

-Vamos a comer, deje el letrero de tocar el timbre y la puerta solo está emparejada. -Entro Elisa y vio que su sobrina ya había servido para todos. -Gracias.

Los tres estaban ya sentados comiendo tranquilament yoe. Pero todos sabían que la enfermera nunca era callada. -Dime Anna, piensas seguir estudiando, aquí hay una escuela de enfermería para post básicos.

-No he pensado en nada, en realidad quería regresar. -No dejaba de ver su comida mientras masticaba un tomatillo.

-No. Nosotros te queremos con nosotros Anna.

-Tía no me puede retener, soy mayor de edad, solo estoy esperando ahorrar un poco más.

Elisa quería gritarle que no se fuera, pero era verdad, no la podía retener, por más que quisiera, su cara se transformó en un gesto de infinita pena y dolor que Fausto no dejó pasar, le tomo la mano y miro dándole ánimos.

-Anna, necesitamos gente, no es por otra cosa que falta de personal, te pagaremos, sabes que no mucho pero al menos quédate un año, para que puedas decidir si volver o no y puedas ahorrar buen dinero. -No era justo en la mente de Kyoyama que fueran dos contra uno, pero en algo si tenía razón, necesitaba el dinero.

-Puede ser. -Desvió la vista de su comida y vio los ojos de su tía iluminarse. Fausto daría todo por ella. Y la rubia inconscientemente se sentía más cómoda y menos culpable.

La comida siguió sin más charla de futuro, solo de que le faltaban en las gavetas y que medicamentos estaban empezando a escasear. Para Anna el poder llevar control de un hospital despertaba algo de interés, le gustaba poder meterse en asuntos de administración y poder llevar también la parte de enfermería que le apasionaba tanto.

-Por cierto es bueno que ya tengas amigos, Anna.

-No son mis amigos, nunca me juntaría con un vándalo que cae cada 2 días por peleas o con alguien que no merece ser llamada persona ya que mide menos que un enano. -Su argumento ganó una risas y unas gotas de sudor en sus tíos mientras ella cruzaba los brazos, al terminar su explicación.

Anna lavo los platos de la comida y si mente divagaba en todo lo que había dicho en la comida y pronto su mente recordó una sonrisa estúpida e irritante y sus labios soltaron una maldición. Un castaño apareció en su mente y sacudió su cabeza, ese maldito la hizo enojar por su estupidez y ahora pensaba en él, pero, por qué?.

…

Siempre caían en ese problema, los líos en los que estaba eran por qué siempre era despreocupado y no le gustaba ver abusos en otros, pensaba en como salir de una situación cuando ya estaba en otra, ahora estaba en su práctica de Kendo mientras su maestro le daba un golpe directo en la cabeza.

-Distraído. Necesitas estar al tanto de todo, si quieres ir al campeonato.

-En realidad no me interesa. -Soltó una risilla. Pero recibió otro golpe.

-Estúpido, no me hagas perder mi tiempo. -Dirigió más golpes pero todos los bloqueo. Su maestro Amidamaru era muy estricto y se tomaba el Kendo muy en serio.

-Perdón. Sabe que si me interesa, solo… -Mientras bloqueaba los golpes iba hablando con más dificulta, vio un descuido de su maestro y dio justamente en la careta de este. -Solo divago. -Una risilla mientras daba saludo a su mentor.

-Yoh…. Eres mi esperanza para este torneo, pero sabes que también puedo ayudarte si necesitas que alguien te escuche.

Con el tiempo los dos se habían vuelto muy unidos y hasta cierto punto el Azakura lo tenía en una imagen fraternal, los dos soltaron las espadas y se retiraron las caretas.

-Vamos por el té.

-Prefiero un refresco.


End file.
